


Lake of Shattered Dreams

by ConverseNinja004



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-21 02:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: My take on the story of Swan Lake





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rothbart watches, plots, and carries out the kidnapping of Odette.

 

The walls of the castle were painted a pale crimson in the sun’s fading light. The moon hung low waiting upon its turn to rule the sky. Nestled past the castle lay a vast forest. From the tip of the tree line a large could be seen taking flight, the guardsmen share a chuckle at the avian’s punctuality. 

Circling the tower the owl waits to catch a glimpse of his nightly prize. As the sun dipped below the horizon the owl’s patience was rewarded the princess was retiring to her room for the evening. The great owl descended to perch on the bannister of the small balcony large eyes drawn into the maiden’s movement about the room. The princess danced about chattering excitedly with her handmaids. Puffing his chest the owl loosed a loud ‘whooo’ drawing the attention of all just beyond the glass door.

One of the handmaids giggled, “Look Odette, you’re feathery friend is back.”

“Haha, it appears he has,” Odette chittered while beckoning the owl inside, “Come my friend no need to be shy.”

Being granted entrance the owl swept into the room moving to perch on the princess’s vanity. A gentle ‘who’ offering thanks to the maid whom had opened the balcony door. The quiet revelry continued until the moon was seen cresting above the castle wall.

“M’lady the hour is getting late, and you must be rested for tomorrow. You’ll need your energy for meeting the dressmaker,” one of the slightly older maids clapped, “Oh our beautiful Odette is betrothed to the king of our sister country. Bette be a dear and escort our guest out, Birget and Satine please fetch a nightgown.”

“Yes, my betrothal,” Odette mumbled somberly, “Sleep does sound rather wonderful at this point Hilde.”

Hilde started to unlace the bodice of Odette’s dress, “Fear not dear Odette marriage isn’t the end. And just think there will be a more stable peace with your union. Beside you’ll still have us we would never leave you m’lady.” Odette hummed meekly in reply.

After the bodice came the corset ties then the rest of the dress. Sucking in a gasp for air Odette relishing the feeling. Freed from the confines of the dress the next to come off was her chemise; with the slight chill her exposed flesh broke into goosebumps. The owl drank in the rare sight of the nude princess. Petite breasts jiggle as she moves to sit at her vanity. Stroking the owl’s head help to soothe the princess a little.

Odette helped to pull the pins from the elaborate bun atop her head. Hair unraveling and flopping down on her shoulders before spilling down her back. Dipping cloth into her water basin Odette wiped the powder and rouge from her face bore moving on the clean herself from the neck down. Clean and in a slightly better mood Odette met Birget and Satine over by her bed to slip into her nightgown.

Each handmaid bide Odette sweet dreams before departing to their own quarters. Odette lay still in her bed, mind racing at all the probable events in her future. The princess tossed and turned before succumbing to sleep as the moon reached its zenith. 

From a shadowed corner of the balcony the owl continued to watch silently fuming at the news. His princess, his Odette, was being sold off like a prized farm animal. Fury boiled in his veins. Whispering to the winds and clouds in an old tongue the owl sent a storm front to the west right in the direction of the neighboring kingdom.

In a flash of fire the owl revealed his true form, a tall lithe man with a beak like nose and eyes that would rival any cat within the kingdom. Easing the door open, the man crept back into the princesses’ room. Gliding over to the bedside the rouge enchanter brushed a stray lock of hair from the sleeping woman’s face, "my precious love they won't take you from me. I shall confess my love for you tomorrow and free you from this horrid place." 

****

“You’re up early Father, the sun has yet to even start to set,” remarked a young woman without glancing up from the tome in her lap.

Von Rothbart gave a brief pause while reaching for his cloak, “I am, and tonight is the night were I shall spirit my lovely princess away.” Adjusting the cloak around his shoulders the enchanter blinked owlishly at his only child. “Beside I could say the same about you, owlette.”

An icy glare from atop the edge of the tome, “I am not a child anymore.” Gently closing and setting her reading aside the young woman glided up to her father. “I’m working on a new ward that will allow our castle to be as elusive as the mist. Beside your princess is only a few years my junior. Cradle robber.”

“I am your father and you will respect me as such,” Rothbart seethed with flashing eyes a standoff of wills resuming where it had left off last. Seconds fly as his rage simmers against her cold eyes. The elder enchanter huff before opening the double doors and sauntering onto the grand balcony. Fire engulfed Rothbart leaving a large in its wake with a final hoot back the enchanter took flight.

Leaning against the door frame Odile watched her father’s flight until he submerged himself into the forest below. Turning and locking the balcony doors the enchantress resumed her studies, “He’s going to regret this.”

****

After supper Odette excused herself to her room, dread and anxiousness coiling in her stomach. The next morning’s dawn would mark the final time she would see her home before her intended locked her away in his castle. Pausing at the door to her room Odette turned to see her maids following at a more sedate pace.

“I think I would like to retire to bed early this evening.”

A look flittered between the maids before Hilde nodded, “Yes m’lady, let us prepare you for bed.”

Odette fought to hold her tears back hoping her voice not waver, “Thank you, thank you all. It won’t feel so lonely knowing I have my maids with me.”

Hair brushed, face washed, and dressed for bed Odette bide her maids a good night with each maid bide their mistress the same in return. Once the door clicked shut Odette toss the covers back with the new risen full moon casting the princess in an ethereal pale light, grief squeezed her heart once more in it tight grip.

A long hoot startled the princess from her turmoil, “Oh my dear friend! I’ve horrid news.” Letting the owl into her room Odette continued, “I won’t get to see you again after tonight. I’m to be married in two months time to the king of our sister kingdom. I wish I had been informed earlier about my betrothal, or at least had say to whom I shall give my hand. Oh dear friend what shall I do?”

“Then don’t go lovely Odette.” 

Rubbing her eyes the princess could have sworn the owl had just spoken to her. The vexed princess asked, “I but, I, did you just speak?”

Nodding, “I did. And you shouldn’t be married if you do not wish it.” Odette gasped unsure if she was dreaming or not.

“Buh, but my wise friend our kingdom needs the alliance my marriage would bring.” Hoping to persuade him like her parents had tried to persuade her.

Outstretching his wings as if to prove a point, “Ah but you would not be happy, my sweet. I could make you happy.”

Words caught in her throat. Shivering Odette contested, “My dear friend you are an owl, how could you make me happy? Not that I’ve ever been unhappy with your companionship.” She blushed hoping she had not offended the mystical bird.

“I could you the world you need only ask and I could make you happy in any way a man could make a woman happy.” Golden eyes gleam with a fire.

Gasping, “Yet you are not a man!”

In a flash of fire Von Rothbart the enchanter stood before a stunned princess Odette. From his cloak he fished out a bouquet of wildflowers, “Odette may I confess something to you?” A light blush dusted his cheeks.

Odette nodded jerkily not trusting her voice at the moment. She accepted the offered flowers as he began his confession.

“Since the moment I saw you a year and a half ago I knew you were the one. You’re so kind and gentle, like a princess out of a child’s fairytale. I took the form of an owl so as not to scare you upon our first meeting and these nightly rendezvous have highlights of my days. I wish to make you as happy as you have made me. So what do you say? Will you do me the honour and become my wife?”

Silence fell over the room like a dense fog. Rothbart held his breath waiting for her exclamation of love. Odette herself was trying to piece everything he had said together. Seconds stretch into minutes. The enchanter’s impatience won in the end, “Well my love, will you?”

A deep sigh left the woman’s lips, “Please sir while I have known you as an owl, I have yet to come to know you as a man. You have been deceiving me since our first meeting only to know reveal yourself to me. Nay I must decline your offer of marriage.”

Reeling back Rothbart looked as if the princess had burned him. The light blush deepening into a full faced flush as anger boiled, “But I’m offering you freedom from the marriage you are currently dreading. You yourself have even confided in me that you wish to run from this place!” 

Flinching Odette lifted the bouquet to act as flimsy shield, “I remember confiding that I wished to marry someone I love and who loved me in return.”

“I LOVE YOU! Is that not enough for you to escape with me?” Odette backed away from his outburst. Stomping towards her each clap of his boots against the floor sounded like peels of thunder to Odette, each echo harkening a deadly storm.

Hoping to placate the bird-turned-man Odette put her hand out, "I'm sorry but it is not. I would not be quite so shocked and more than willing had you revealed your true form earlier."

Jerking his arm away from her hand a dark thought crept into his mind, "Hmm, but you will be mine. And someday I will take you as my wife."

The bedroom door flew open as Odette's maids rush in with makeshift weapons in hand. Growling Rothbart waved his hand freezing the other women. " You shall not be alone my love, your maids will still attend to you at my castle." Whispering a spelling Rothbart grabbed the edges of his cloak and the room was engulfed in flames.


	2. In a Land to the West (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Siegfried goes on a grand hunt.

To the west lay another kingdom. The people still grieving the death of their beloved king whom had perished during the grand ball to announce the betrothal of his son to the princess of their sister kingdom to the east some three years prior. That night a mighty storm with a piercing gale left devastation and death in it wake. Rivers flooded spilling over their banks drowning crops and ruining acres of fields. Farm animals either ran free from their pens or lay buried under the ruble. Refugees came flocking from the Eastern kingdom bringing stories of their own desolation.

After the king’s passing, the Queen assumed to role of regent. Returning home from his studies abroad two months after the storm the prince threw himself into helping his recovering people along with his mother. As farmlands recovered while trading was restored the kingdom slowly began to flourish as it had under the king’s reign.

A small party was held in the courtyard near the castle’s stables. The prince drank and laughed with the stablemaster as an errand boy wrestled with a squire. All that had gathered were celebrating the memory of the King. Mead was flowing, people were laughing, stories were spun or swapped in varying decibels and lover’s were sneaking off for some not–so–secret rendezvous all was well at the palace and across the kingdom.

“Seigfreid, Seigfreid my son. I have something I wish to discuss with you,” The Queen calling from the kitchen door. Pardoning himself Seigfreid jogged up to his mother. Flush from drinking and his earlier marriement the prince bowed to his mother.

“Yes Mother?”

Steeling herself for inevitable fight the Queen beckoned for Seigreid to follow. Weaving out of the bustling kitchen the Queen led her son through the throne room up a flight of stairs and down the corridor to her private salon. A small table lay set with twin cups of fresh tea.

“Seigfreid, there has been something I’ve been needing to talk to you about. With the reconstruction having finished the kingdom will need a king again." Holding up her hand to pause Seigfreid's protest. "I know you will say that you are not ready, however this is a man's world and we both know it. The other kingdoms only accepted my regency because of how I’ve dealt with the reconstruction and it is still mostly due to the fact of when you came home when you did. Our land will need a king again if not for our sake then for the sake of upholding peace. War may be inevitable alternative.” The Queen heaved a melancholy sigh at the prospect.

At the mention of war Seigfreid attempted to catch his mother’s eyes yet she steadfastly kept her eyes downcast as if the tea in her cup held an answer to her dilemma. Casting his own glance down he too hope to find an answer. Marriage was not a thought he wanted to contemplate right now not when he could find true happiness on his own. His travels have shown him that not all arranged marriages end in a happily ever after.

Frowning Seigreid asked, “Is your rule truly that hated among the other kingdoms? Have they not seen the good you have done for our people or better yet how grand you were when you hosted—provided for even—their emissaries while the castle was under heavy renovation during a time when food was heavily rationed! Mother you are fair and just applying a firm hand when it is needed. Our kingdom prospers because of you how could anyone deny all the work you have done?” This time she met his gaze when he looked up and he saw her answer be she even spoke.

Once known for her great beauty across the lands the Queen looked slightly ragged as if the past few years had finally caught up with her. Wisps of white hair could be seen streaking up from her temples into the tightly bundled hair pinned to her head by a mesh net. In spite of the thin layer of makeup Seigfreid could see the dark circles that lay just below her eyes the skin slightly puffy. Older, he realized, his mother was looking older and more harrowed than he was ever use to seeing her.

Half a smirk pulled at her lips tired defeat darkening her eyes, “Yes but that is expected of a queen, I am expected to coddle the other kingdoms’ spies all while bending my knee to serve ever man. The other Kings are repulsed that an unworthy creature is on their status level. They believe all a woman is good for is taking anger or pleasure out upon and to produce an heir or bargaining chips. That is all a woman has been deemed good for be they from high status or from squaller.”

Protests died before reaching his throat as she brought the main subject back around, “Our kingdom needs a King, Seigfreid. Please I do not want to hear any protests because of this but I have arranged for a ball in two weeks time. Princesses from the Northern and Southern kingdoms shall be joining us along with a variety of other noble women in attendance.”

“But Mother! I’ve seen miserable people who have married after balls such as these. Both or more suffer from heartbreak; switching from lover to lover to find just a shred of happiness that the marriage could not give them. Mother please. I wish to marry for love and not just political gain.”

Her eyes fall closed slightly exasperated, “I know my son. Your father and I thankfully grew to love each other and I do agree it is better to marry for love. That is something I do envy about the lower statuses. Yet some sacrifices must be made in order for our kingdom to stay afloat.” Sorrow pooling in her eyes at the look of betrayal on her son’s face. “I will give an option though, if you fall in love before the ball you can marry them there for the kingdom to see.”

Outside the midafternoon sun started on it’s evening path warming the sky to a rosy hue a complete contrast the emotional hurricane raging with Seigfreid. His mother’s offer was tempting and so much better than the alternative in his mind. Yet where was he to find someone? Most of the ladies in the court were spoken for whether they admitted it or not. To hell with it, he thought, “Alright mother, if in two weeks time I have not found and fallen in love with someone I shall marry one of the women who will be in attendance at the ball and she shall become my bride that very eveninning ensuring the stability of our kingdom.” Pushing his chair back Seigfreid stood with a bow biding his mother a good night, his retreat calm and collected until the door to the salon clicked shut behind him.

Placing her tea cup back upon the matching saucer the Queen allowed for one stray tear to track down her cheek. “Oh my dear son I hope you can forgive me,” watching the sun’s slow descent, “Oh Rolf I’ve made a fine mess of things in your absence. I only hope you and Seigfreid both can forgive me.”

****

Back in the courtyard Seigfreid rushed to rejoin his friends. Grabbing another flagon of mead the prince downed half in two gulps. Surprised by their friends’ action the newly knighted Sir Stefan pulled the flagon out of Seigfreid’s hand.

“What happened in there Seigfreid? You act as if she gave you a choice between life or death.” Beside Sir Stefan the stable hand Otto nodded.

Grunting Seigfreid shrugged, “She may as well have.”

The two other young men cast questioning glance between themselves and their beloved friend. Otto stepping up this time, “I’ll do anything I can to help you sir, even if I’ve got to die in your place.”

Deflating a little, “It’s not truly death Otto more like being banished into an inescapable waking nightmare.” The trio moved to sit on a wooden, dour mood content to watch others have fun than to join. “I am to be married in a fortnight. Quite possibly to a woman I do not know and could possibly never love.”

Otto gasped as Stefan nodded, “Ah so the rumors going around have been true. A matchmaking ball so dreadfully archaic.”

“Not if your a prince apparently, the other kings must be old fools. They denounce mother because she is a woman in spite of everything she has done. Yet they won’t be happy until I take a bride and become king. God I envy you both, you at least have a say on who you can marry.”

“Ah but they are not much more free than you my young prince.” The trio startles at the newcomer’s statement. Turning they see it Sir Stefan’s former mentor, Ser Gerhard. Ser Gerhard was a decorated knight and devoted to serving the royal family; Seigfreid had looked up to him in his youth.

Wisen eyes twinkle, “We all cannot choose our prospects upon our birth many walk the same path their grandfather and their grandfathers’ father walked. Take for example out young Otto.” The stablehand blushing at being singled out. “His father, Master Horst, is the stable master and he started out much the same as Otto has shoveling shit and cleaning the horses so on and so forth. Or you my prince soon to take the throne as your father did. Our paths may differ but we all still follow a track. May I join you?”

Nodding in agreement Otto went to fetch a stool. Sir Gerhard took the temporary free spot. Sighing in relief he turned to look at the prince and his former student. The younger men starting to squirm in the unwavering gaze of the older man. “Ah thank you Otto. These weary bones tire quicker than they used to,” chuckled the elder when Otto returned with a stool.

“Ser Gerhard?”

“Yes my prince?”

“What shall I do? Two week cannot be nearly enough time to fall in love with someone is it not? Where would I even look?” Being unsure of himself Seigfreid felt like a child again seeking to be consoled rather than an adult asking for counsel.

Rubbing at the scraggly beard hair the elder man pondered, “Two weeks is a rather short time; and yet can be more than enough given the right circumstances. However the choice is up to you. It is your heart that guides you and not mine.” Feeling defeat knocking at his door Seigfreid groaned resting his head in the cradle of his hands elbow on his knees to keep himself up.

Snapping Stefan exclaimed, “I know! There are tales of an enchanted lake within the forest.”

“How will a magic lake help me? Better yet it might turn me into a frog and get me out of this mess.”

“Hush you, some stories say that the lake is as smooth as a mirror and if you ask it a question it will show you your answer. If you ask the lake who the love of your life is it should show you!”

“Should and could are two different concepts, where did everything I teach go to in that think head of yours child? Those tales are nearly as old as the hills.There is a lake that lay near the center of the forest yet I’ve heard tales that it has recently become haunted by the spirit of a young woman. Caution should be taken when chasing after folktales for one can never know what is fact and what is fiction. Bah who can tell maybe I’m just an old man weaving tales myself.”

Torches were being lit as the sun continued its dance bowing as the moon began its celestial dance. Firelight cast somber shadows across their faces as they stew in their shared silence. Each lost among their own thoughts until a seed was planted. Some tales are worth seeking out. A smile wound its way onto Sir Stefan’s face turning to his friends and mentor. 

“A hunt.”

“A hunt?”

“A hunt. We shall go on a hunt to celebrate you impending nuptials my friend! Yet should we so say get lost and find an enchanted or haunted lake along the way no one would be none the wiser! It’s brilliant.”

“It’s suicidal more like. Say you run into a pack of wolves huh? Or an evil sorcerer lurking about his lakeside abode? Hmm?” Otto contested against Stefan’s unbridled enthusiasm. Seigfreid let his friends continue to argue listening to each of their points as he made decided to go galavanting out on a hunt or not. Looking to Sir Gerhard he saw the elder man’s eyes bore into him with a mischievous twinkle as if to dare the prince into this venture. 

It was decided. Standing Seigfreid calls for all still partying to quiet down, “Tomorrow there shall be a hunt in honour of my Father our beloved king! Get what rest you can for we depart at dawn!”

****

Braziers and torches let the quiet courtyard. Few were up at such an early hour including Seigfreid too anxious to get much sleep. Rather than wasting time tossing and turning in his bed the prince made use of himself down in the stables preparing his own horse. Lost in brushing his mount’s coat while being swept away by what could go wrong that day the prince never heard Otto walk up to him.

“Bad bit of business this is. Sorry my prince,” the stablehand apologizing for scaring his friend, “But as I was saying something about this just doesn’t seem right.”

Breathing deeply to calm his nerves and to still his rapid heart the prince turned to his friend. “How do you figure Otto?,” queried Seigfreid, “What if it even turns out to be just a plain old lake?”

Shouldering a harness and bridle Otto mulled the thought for a moment. “I suppose you’re right and people just work themselves into a frenzy looking for something greater than themselves. Eh but what do I know, I’m just to look after the horses and whatnot haha.”

Watching his friend busy himself bridling a mare for one of the ladies participating in the hunt. Turning back to his own steed he pats the great horses’ neck. Bridle in place saddle strapped on and ready, saddlebags with provisions for when they get ‘lost’ along the way with his mental checklist ready Seigfreid leads his mount out of the stables. 

Overhead the sky was starting to fade from a velvety black to a warm grey to a pale rose as the sun inches its way from the horizon. By this time a small groups were scattered about the courtyard conversing among themselves quietly. A loud yawn off to his left signals to Seigfreid that Sir Stefan had finally risen from his bed. A smirk spread across the prince’s face, “And here I thought you would have stayed in bed all day than join us.”

“Har har har, very funny. I will admit though that little minx last night does make me a tad remorseful to leave my nice warm bed,” Stefan snarking right back.

“Good morning my prince and young Stefan.” Calling out in greeting Sir Gerhard strolling up to the duo. 

“You’re rather sprye for this god awful hour of the morning,” Stefan noting the elder man’s eager–dare he say bubble—exuberance. A hearty chuckle escaped the old knight his shoulders quaking with mirth.

Slightly winded, “Ah young one once you reach my age, if you ever do, you’ll find a brisk stroll in the morning works miracles for your aging body.”

Mounting their steeds the trio maneuver across the courtyard stopping before the gate’s archway. Clearing his throat Seigfreid calls, “With the rising of the dawn we greet a new day, and on this day we celebrate the jubilant life my father lived. Let us fly while the day is young!” Cheers ring out as the gates clamour open.


End file.
